


[Podfic] Skirt Full of Thorns by cevennes

by fire_juggler



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, Female-Centric, POV Female Character, Podfic, Podfic Length: 1.5-2 Hours, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 03:27:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8084920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fire_juggler/pseuds/fire_juggler
Summary: Author's Summary: This is a story about Ginevra Molly Weasley.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Skirt Full of Thorns (Part 1)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230545) by cevennes. 
  * Inspired by [Skirt Full of Thorns (Part 2)](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/230548) by cevennes. 



> Many, many thanks to cevennes for giving blanket permission to record podfic ♥

Cover Art created by fire_juggler.

| 

## Streaming Audio:

### Part 1

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/skirt_full_of_thorns-1.mp3)

### Part 2

**Mobile Device Streaming (unzipped mp3)** : [**click here**](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/skirt_full_of_thorns-2.mp3)

## Length:

01:30:19 

## Downloads:

  * [MP3](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/skirt_full_of_thorns-mp3.zip) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 84 MB
  * [M4B](http://fire-juggler.parakaproductions.com/podfic/skirt_full_of_thorns.m4b) (right-click and "Download…") | **Size:** 43 MB 

  
---|---


End file.
